


Duet

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's taken practice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> For Junsu's 22nd birthday, I add a little Jaesu to the fandom. Betaed by Eliza.

They hide in plain sight, every run of notes "I love you," every chorus a kiss. In public, they hardly touch, barely look at each other, all of that passion saved for the moments they sing.

"Pure," they say of each other. "So clear."

Yoochun, standing between them, closes his eyes like basking in the sun. Yunho and Changmin, listening on the other side of the stage, bend toward the sound, open up to catch the light.

It's taken practice, as all good duets do. Jaejoong has learned Junsu hears him when he sings. Junsu has found more distractions from which to be lured with a sweet melody. They hum together, half-conscious harmonizing, then look at each other and start to laugh. That's when the wall breaks; they move together, swaying into each other, singing nonsense, endearments, insults, anything that comes to mind. Anything they can fit in before their mouths touch, and they're tasting each other's voices, telling each other to keep singing and making it impossible to do so, breathless and giddy.

They dance each other to the nearest bedroom, and laughter makes Jaejoong even more clumsy, but Junsu manages to keep them from running into any walls, tripping over any shoes. He gets them in the door, and Jaejoong breaks free long enough to run and jump on the bed, sprawling across it and rearranging pillows as though it's his, though it's usually not. His recklessness makes Junsu laugh harder, and then he sits up and crooks a finger.

"Junsu-yah," he sing-songs, and that draws Junsu to him. Junsu crosses the room silently, all his laughter concentrated in his eyes, hips rolling like a promise. When he reaches the bed, Jaejoong comes up onto his knees for another kiss, and they're starting a different song now, blood and bone and flesh, but it's another one they've practiced. Shirts off and pants undone, they tumble back onto the bed, trace lyrics onto each other's skin, gasp wordless into each other's mouths, and every breath is "I love you," every touch a kiss.


End file.
